villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Red (Praetorian Guard)
Background Red was a member of Snoke's praetorian guards. When Snoke died, Red became a traitor. He was no longer going to serve Warlord's Illuminati. (A huge chunk of Red's timeline was erased and changed. The New Illuminati group Red was in is mostly called Red's Illuminati even though he is not the leader and it is technically just called the New Illuminati because it was made of old Illuminati believers). He was responsible for creating Banana Leader and the Bananas. Red used a potion to bring them to life. Red continued to serve the New Illuminati. He was also the only one to realize that Banana Leader was acting weird. After the destruction of The New Illuminati, Red started a rebellion against Warlord's Illuminati. Red was arrested by Evil Wardrone and was sentenced to five years in prison. Red temporarily broke out of prison during a prison break. Red was captured and sent back to prison. Out of Prison Red was released from prison after a few months. He was released because Red was just following orders. Red decided to restart his rebellion. During one of his attempts to gain an army, Red fought Vader. Red narrowly won. Illuminati soldiers appeared to stop red. Red used a portal making device to get away. He teleported away just as Cyborg Wardrone and Dragon Warrior got to the location red was at (This also indirectly caused the treaty between Wardrone and Warlord to be broke). Red decided to find some of his friends. Red wanted to start a resistance. Red succeed in recruiting Banana Leader. Fighting Warlord Red and Banana Leader attacked Evil Wardrone's warship. During the attack, they met up with Wardrone and his alternate versions. Wardrone thought Red worked for Warlord and Red thought Wardrone worked for Warlord. A fight broke out. It ended when they realized that they were both enemies of Warlord. They teamed up to stop Evil Wardrone. After Evil Wardrone was defeated, Red and Banana Leader went with Wardrone to fight Warlord. Red was with Wardrone when Wardrone's warship was destroyed. Red helped fight Illuminati soldiers. When Red, Wardrone, and the rest of the team broke into Warlord's screen room, Red was the first to notice that Evil Wardrone triggered the alarm. After Warlord shot every member of the team with a laser, Red was the first to get up. Warlord fired a laser at Red but one of Wardrone's alternate versions blocked the laser. Later, Red helped fight Warlord when Warlord invaded Dimension Zero of Reality Zero. After Banana Leader was killed by Evil Wardrone, Red tried to get revenge. Red defeated Evil Wardrone. Red was later seen on Wardrone's new warship. He went to Wardrone's universe. Trivia * Even though Red quit working for Warlord's Illuminati, Red still prevents others from going to Reality Zero's core. * Red will prevent anyone from going to Reality Zero because Dimension Zero of Reality Zero has the creators. If the creators are harmed, all realities will cease to exist. * Red is able to hold his own in a fight with a Jedi * Red's armor can't be cut by a lightsaber unless it is a stab. * Red didn't kill Evil Wardrone because Red believed that Banana Leader wouldn't have wanted that to happen. Category:Bodyguards Category:Illuminati Category:Male Villains Category:Loyal Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side